


Ben 10 GP

by PaperFox19



Series: Anodite Ben 10 [3]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Anthromorph, Frottage, Furry, M/M, Xenophilia, Yaoi, nude
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2624414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben, Rook, and Kevin meet at the Galaxy Police training camp, Kevin is a delinquent sent to get straightened out, while Ben is an anodite sent to be trained to become a galaxy police agent, Rook is a farm boy seeking to see the stars and fight for justice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Chapter 1 Introductions

The Galaxy Police, an agency made up of aliens and humans bent on protecting the universe against criminals. The GP has a training base that orbits an abandoned planet that’s used for heavy training drills. They do everything they can to make their cadets the best of the best.

Most students apply to the GP, while some are called, and the small majority are those with a troubled past, sent to shape them up.

Character Files

Ben Tennyson, Grandson of Max Tennyson, half human half anodite, because of Ben’s unique powers he has been hunted on earth by all kinds of aliens hoping to get a sample of his energy. Despite taking down several heavy hitters Ben must go through basic training in order to become a part of the GP. He is driven to show others he doesn’t need protecting and that he can take care of himself. He has made a name for himself by defeating Vilgax when he was 10.

Kevin Levin, Son of Devin Levin, half human half osmosian, after his father died he went through a rough patch and started causing trouble, he started absorbing electricity which affected his sanity which led him to lots of trouble, which landed him in the null void. Kevin worked with lots of bad guys and was quite the dealer he learned lots of things in the null void, like how to control his powers and how dangerous absorbing energy was. Kevin wants to make things right with his family so he agreed to take the GP training and be more like his father.

Rook Blonko son of Rook Da, he is full blooded Revonnahgander, despite his father’s disappointment Rook applied to join the GP, he wanted to prove himself, and serve and protect the universe. He was the first of his kind to leave home in search of a better way. He didn’t just want to be a farmer, yes he enjoyed the harvest and he planned to return during that but on the other times he wanted to see the stars, fight bad guys, and save the day.

The Gp training classes divided students into four blocks, block A was the alpha squad, Ben and Kevin were placed in the B block, Rook was placed in the C block, D block was for those of the lowest scores, those who really needed to prove themselves to stay. No one was initially placed in D block but those who got low scores and broke rules found themselves there. There was no block specifically for female cadets only the barracks had a gender restriction but the blocks were co-ed.

Alpha squad had already arrived, and a ship was carrying B block students towards the GP base. On this ship was Ben Tennyson, and Kevin Levin as well as several other boys. “Hey guys did you hear the rumors?”

“What Rumors?” Kevin turned his head towards the conversation, Ben was reading a comic book but he spared a glance towards them.

“There’s a rumor about a special alien coming to the GP, first time ever in the GP.”

“Do you mean that Revonnahgander, that farm boy is anything but special.”

“No you fool not him, I’m talking about.” He leaned in close, “An anodite!”

“An Anodite! No way!” Ben tensed at that, and even Kevin’s curiosity was peaked at that.

“Yeah anodites are to fun loving there’s no way they’d join up with the GP.”

“You think it’s true what they say? That anodites are the greatest lovers in all the galaxies.” One of them said with a grin.

“Fool anodite’s aren’t even real, they are just legends like the alien X’s.”

“No they are very real.” Another boy said and he looked freaked. “Anodite’s are dangerous, they are living mana. All things have mana inside them, do you know what that means!!” The boys shook their heads no. “Mana is life force, and when an Anodite kisses you they drain a bit of your life force.”

“That’s enough!” Kevin snapped, “None of you have never met an anodite right? So stop spreading rumors and bad mouthing an alien you don’t even know.” That shut the guys up.

Ben chuckled, and closed his book. “Well said, Mr?”

“Levin, Kevin Levin.”

‘Levin that sounds familiar.’ He thought, and he offered his hand, “Ben Tennyson.” Kevin shook his hand and his expression changed when it dawned on him.

“Wait are you Max Tennyson’s grandson?” Ben nodded, “He was my dad’s partner.”

“That’s right Levin I knew that name sounded familiar.” Ben smiled at him, “So I take it you joined up with the GP to be more like your dad.”

“Yeah, I kinda had some trouble in the past, but I’m trying to be better.” Kevin couldn’t help but stare into Ben’s green eyes. “So why are you here? I bet your grandpa wanted you to follow in his foot steps huh?”

“Sorry you got it wrong, Grandpa Max doesn’t want me to join the GP, he says it’s too dangerous. He thinks I need to be protected.”

“Why is that?” Ben smiled and his eyes glowed for a second. “Wait you’re the anodite?” Kevin whispered, and he nodded.

Kevin smirked at Ben. ‘Things just got very interesting.’

They reached the base and Magister Hulka was there to meet them. “Attention all recruits, on this base Plumber badges are not to be used, any and all powers are not to be used. There will be no fraternizing, all cadets will be in bed at lights out. Those who break the rules will face consequences am I clear?”

“Yes sir!”

“Oh and I want to stress there will be no special treatment for anyone. You’re past achievements and failures mean nothing to me. All that matters is what happens here.” He looked at Ben and Kevin, he handed out bunk assignments. “Dismissed!” He said and the boys took their few belongings and went to their rooms.

“I’ll see you around Levin.” Ben said and left the room.

“Looking forward to it.” Kevin went down a different hallway cause he wanted to look around a bit. The transport carrying Block C students arrived and Rook Blonko stepped out, dressed in traditional Revonnahgander clothing. Rook was excited, he wanted to prove himself and this was his first step.

-x-

Ben had found his room and began unloading his stuff, it was a simple room not to big not to small but enough for two people, there was a bed right across from his own, and there was a chest to store clothes at the end of the bed.

The door opened, “Oh no way!” Ben turned to see Kevin standing there, “You mean I get you for my roommate.” Kevin said trying not to sound as happy as he was.

Ben smiled. “Looks like we lucked out.”

“Sure does.” He set his stuff down. “So I gotta ask is there any truth to those rumors, you know about the kiss thing?”

“There is lots of data on anodites, but many don’t bother to look it up and choose to believe rumors.” Ben turned around and smiled at him, “Wanna find out?”

In a flash Kevin was on his bed and Ben was on top of him, hands placed firmly on his shoulders. “S-sure…” He was a bit nervous. Ben kissed Kevin, and the osmosian moaned into the kiss. Kevin wrapped his arms around Ben and the kiss deepened. Ben dominated the kiss and had Kevin shaking in pleasure.

When Ben pulled away, Kevin was still left in a daze, and his cock was making a nice bulge in his pants. “Damn!” He breathed out and Ben laughed.

“Your life force remains intact, guess the rumors wrong.”

“Now I’m curious about the greatest lover in the galaxy thing.” He said with a smirk and he went to grab Ben who vanished in a flash of green light.

“Sorry, but that one’s gonna remain a mystery.” He winked at Kevin.

Kevin cooled down, and the two checked their schedules.

They both had optical course training, weapons training, and plumber history together. Kevin and Ben both had combat training but he was placed with the heavy weights, while Ben was placed with the middle weight, he was a little insulted. Ben had space ship driver’s ed, but Kevin already knew how to drive. Kevin was taking space mechanics, while Ben was taking a medical class, it was one of the few classes Ben was allowed to use his powers. There were free spaces in the schedule but those could be filled with training drills.

They put on their training gear, and Kevin did the polite thing and not peek on Ben while he was changing, though he was tempted. 

As they walked they ran into some guys who were in Alpha squad. “Well look here boys, we got a couple of maggots.”

“Get out of our way.” Ben snapped not liking these guys one bit.

“What did you say brat, do you know who we are?”

“No and frankly don’t care.”

“We are the alpha squad, we are the elite, you are just a maggot!”

“I think you guys are just asking for a fight.” Kevin said, and he got ready.

“Oh so the scum speaks.” The leader said, and Ben narrowed his eyes. “We don’t like trash like you Levin, I looked at your file, your worse than many criminals that have gained life sentences in the null void.”

“I’ve changed.”

“Yeah that’s what scum like you says, just stopped over to tell ya don’t plan on staying to long, I’m sure losers like you will be thrown out soon enough.” Ben had heard enough, and he punched the guy before Kevin could.

“I was just about to do that.”

“He isn’t worth it.” Ben replied, and the two walked away. The leader glared at them, and silently promised some payback.

They made it with the other B block cadets. Magister Hulka took the students to an asteroid they used for training, it was formed by galvan technology. “Alright here is your course.”

It was a run to a pit, and then the boys would have to jump onto these floating stones to cross the pit, after that Alpha squad would be shooting at them, they had to avoid being hit by the stun blasters and make it to this huge rock formation, where they climb up to the top, then take the line to this mud filled pit and they had to move through the whole course in an hour in order to pass for the day.

Everyone took off running or jogging to conserve energy. Ben and Kevin kept the same pace. “Don’t hold back on my account.”

“This is just the first day I don’t wanna show off too soon.” Kevin winked at Ben who smiled. The first part of the course was at least a 5 mile run so when they reached the pit they were a little tired and sweaty.

They made it to the pit and started jumping onto the stones. The alpha squad leader readied his blaster, and when he saw Kevin jump for a stone he fired and blew the stone up. “Shit!” Kevin cursed as he fell.

“Kevin!” Ben used his powers and created a floor panel for Kevin, and he lifted the boy up from the pit and set him on the other side of the pit.

“Thanks Ben, I thought I was goner there for a second.”

“Tennyson!” Hulka floated down. “You used your powers why?”

“I was saving my friend sir!”

“We have rescue bots for that son, using your powers is not allowed.”

“I’m sorry sir, but if my friends are in trouble I will not hesitate to use my powers. If you excuse me sir why is Alpha squad allowed to attack us before we reach the specific zone.” Hulka narrowed his eyes and looked angrily at the Alpha squad boy. The boy flinched a shied away.

“That is no excuse for using your powers, run 15 laps and hit the showers Tennyson you get an F for today’s course.” Ben left and was transported back to the base.

Kevin saw the alpha squad high fiving and he got pissed. He absorbed a nearby rock and was able to break it off and throw it at them and he knocked them down. “Levin, what did I just say about using your powers, run 15 laps hit the showers!”

“Yes sir!” Kevin was sent back and he saw Ben running his laps, he was already on his third one. 

“Hey Kevin you use your powers to?” Ben said and Kevin joined him in his run.

“Yeah didn’t feel right, thanks for saving me back there.”

“Didn’t you hear you weren’t in any danger.”

“Yeah but it’s the thought that counts, glad you care for me Ben.” Ben blushed and he punched Kevin in the shoulder.

“Shut up!” He said teasingly.

They ran laps as the other cadets returned from the course, Alpha squad had taken everyone out, so everyone got low scores. Ben finished his laps and he went to go shower. Kevin still had a few to go.

When Kevin finished he hit the locker room and removed his field gear, he grabbed a towel and tossed it over his shoulder and headed towards the showers in all his naked glory. When he reached the door way he saw a sight that would haunt his wet dreams forever.

Ben was standing naked under the shower spray, just basking in the warm water as it ran down his sinfully hot body. Ben ran his hands over himself cleansing his body. Kevin eyed him up and down and every inch had his cock standing tall. When he came to Ben’s crotch his jaw dropped at the size of Ben’s soft cock. ‘He’s so huge he has to be at least 9 inches soft!’

Kevin looked down and saw his own 7 and a half inch cock, hard and wet. ‘Shit I can’t let him see me like this, he’ll think I only want him for sex.’ Kevin found a stall and went in to take care of his little problem. As he played with his cock and balls he imagined Ben in all his naked glory touching him, and then he remembered the kiss, he lost it and he came blowing his load all over his chest and abs.

When he came out Ben had already finished his shower and was probably well on his way to his next class. Kevin took his shower and washed away all evidence of his lust.

Kevin went to his combat class while Ben went to his.

Ben noticed the blue furred boy was sitting alone his in his training gi. Everyone seemed to be avoiding him. “Hey my names Ben, what is yours?”

“Oh um Rook Blonko, but you can call me Rook if you like.”

“Rook it is, so what’s up with everyone.”

“They seem to think, that I am some wild beast, and that I should go back to my farm land.”

“Well that’s dumb, you just got here right? When you go back to your farm land you’re gonna be a GP officer.” He said with a smile, Rook was dazzled by Ben’s smile and his sparkling green eyes.

“Wait could you be Ben Tennyson!” Rook gasped, “I’ve heard about you, you fought Vilgax and won when you were only 10 years old. You are a hero!” Ben blushed.

“It wasn’t like that, I was just defending myself.”

“Do not be modest Vilgax is one of the most dangerous aliens, and you not only survived but won the battle, it is truly amazing, please teach me Master Tennyson!”

“Just call me Ben dude.”

“Ok Ben-Dude!” Rook stared at Ben like a kitten that had just gotten a treat. “That means you are an anodite.”

“You read my file?”

“Well yes you could say I am a fan of yours.” Rook blushed and quickly looked away.

‘Aww he’s so cute!’ Ben reached up and cupped Rook’s cheek. “Then here’s to my biggest fan.” He kissed Rook on the cheek and Rook purred.

“Forgive me I have made an embarrassing noise.”

“It’s cute I like it!” Ben gave Rook a scratch behind the ear and Rook purred some more. Sadly Ben had to stop when the teacher arrived.

Everyone was separated into sparring partners and since no one wanted to spar with Rook, Ben was partnered with him. “Don’t go easy on me Rook I want to see what you got.”

“Of course!” He rushed at Ben and began swiping his claws. Ben dodged and blocked Rook’s attack, In that moment of Rook’s surprise Ben turned the tables and began to counter attack. Rook was impressed with Ben’s skills, however he was determined to show Ben what he could do.

He caught Ben’s punch, and did an over shoulder throw and launched Ben into the air. Ben caught himself and when he landed on his hand he sprung forward and flipped landing on his feet. “Not bad where did you learn that.”

“Working on the farm you have to build up your strength when both harvesting and protecting your crops. What is your excuse you seem to be quite skilled as well?”

“Self defense courses, but this I learned from soccer practice!” Ben ran at Rook and he jumped and launched a powerful kick. Rook tried to block but the kick was to powerful and he was thrown back.

“I gotta learn this soccer of which you speak. That was an amazing kick.” Ben helped Rook up and smiled at him.

“Thanks.” He said, and Rook felt something spark inside him, he felt warmth spread through him and he knew what this was. Ben had ignited his inner flame, it meant Ben may be in fact Rook’s chosen mate. One’s flame did not ignite for another so easily, it did surprise Rook yes, cause he always thought he would fall for another of his kind, but there was no denying this warmth.

The two sparred a bit more, nothing fancy but enough to work up a nice sweat. They hit the showers, and Ben sighed in relief, he didn’t want to spend the day smelling of sweat. He stripped naked and got under the shower head and let the warm waters rain down upon him. Rook stripped down as well and found the spot next to Ben and turned on the water.

Rook stole a glance at Ben’s body and he felt his cock slip from his sheath, it was human in shape, blue with a purple head, his cock was uncut. Rook blushed and quickly covered himself, trying to hide his shame.

Ben noticed Rook, and he decided to take a peek since he had felt the other male’s distress. He looked and was amazed at Rook’s sexy body, with his fur wet it clung to his muscles. The black stripes on Rook’s shoulders rolled back and down his back all the way down to a spot just above his ass. ‘I wonder if he had a tail.’ Rook had a really nice ass to, he couldn’t help himself, he reached over and groped his furry rear.

The moan that came from Rook’s lips was so hot it had Ben’s cock getting hard. Ben spun Rook around seeing his front was just as good as his back, he pressed him up against the wall and kissed him full on the lips and he ground his arousal against his. Rook moaned into Ben’s mouth and he bucked his hips against Ben’s and the friction was overwhelming.

Rook came first spraying his cum between their bodies. Ben followed suit and spilling his thick seed all over the furry boy. They parted and let the water wash away, “Wow…I never…wow!”

“Sorry lost control for a bit there.”

“Feel free to do it again.” Rook moaned out.

Ben chuckled and the two finished their shower and got dressed for their next class. Ben went to his medical training and Rook went to Space Mechanics. He sat down next to Kevin Levin. “I am really looking forward to this class.”

“You know about mechanics?” Kevin asked, and Rook nodded.

“Oh yes I repair all the equipment on the farm. I’ve also been building my own Proto-truk.”

“You don’t say I’ve been building my own car to, got it tricked out with tons of gear.”

The two got to work on various engines, and learned how to assemble various weapons and tech, the two got pretty close. Kevin liked having a garage buddy, some buddy he could talk shop with. He went to find Ben at lunch to see him, but Hulka had him running drills so he had to take a late lunch. ‘Guess I’ll tell him later, I’ll go check on him after lunch.’

To be continued…


	2. Magical Class and Loboans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Chap 2 Magical Class and Loboans

After Lunch…

Ben returned and got a quick bite, but he got mostly the end of lunch food, so it wasn't exactly appetizing. "So how's the grub?"

"Not horrible, but I miss the chilli fries on Earth," he said to Kevin. "Well maybe on our first break we can head down to Earth and I'll get you some."

"Well aren't you sweet," he kissed Kevin on the cheek. He blushed, and their moment was cut short by a Tetramand hybrid named Manny.

"Yo Levin don't tell me, you are actually trying to hook up with this anodite?" Manny asked coming up to the pair.

"What's it to ya, Manny?" Kevin knew him from their martial arts class, the two were heavy weights and were skilled fighters.

"Don't you know Levin, anodite's are total sluts, sure their good for a fuck a two but hooking up with them is pointless." Kevin looked at Ben, who looked hurt by those words. He frowned and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "Keep your trap shut Manny or I'll shut it for ya!"

"What can't handle the truth, take my advice Kevin tap the little sluts ass while you can before he moves onto another lover," he pushed Kevin off him, and walked away not wanting to get in trouble for having a fight. Kevin punched his palm. "Man I'm gonna show him the next time we spar, Ben you okay?"

Ben dumped his garbage, and got up. "I'm fine Kevin, I got a class so I'll see ya back at the dorm."

"Yeah see ya," he felt a bit guilty cause he did wanna have sex with Ben, but he wanted to know him, and he liked him he really did, Ben being an anodite didn't matter.

Ben's next class was Magical Tactics, one of the few classes in the gp that allowed the use of powers. He didn't know who to expect but he never expected HER! He entered the class and the students were gathered around a girl with silver hair, she was laughing as she was torturing another student. "What's wrong wolf boy you scared of heights!?" she had a young loboan officer being flown around the room.

"Charmcaster!" he snapped, his eyes glowed and he incased the loboan in a barrier of mana. "That is enough!"

"Ben Tennyson, so it seems you are here to," she turned her attention to him. "Yeah I'm here, the question is, why are you here?" He set the loboan cadet down.

The two had clashed when they were younger. At the time Charmcaster was training with her uncle Hex, and the man was a criminal always trying to gain power and to conquer others. Ben had crossed path with them a few times. He never expected to see her here.

"My dad enrolled me, he's the professor here and a GP officer, he's the head of all magical research and uses. He believes training here will be good for me, but so far all that's here are moving targets for my magic." She looked at the loboan who whined, she laughed at him but went back to her group who were praising her magic skills.

Ben sighed and looked to the werewolf like alien. "You okay?"

"Yes, thank you for your help. My name is Scout," he looked at him, and his tail wagged happily. "Did she say your name was Ben Tennyson?"

"Yeah that's me," his hands were grabbed by Scout's claws. "Then you are the legendary Ben, who faced off against Vilgax!" he was looking at him in amazement his tail wagging faster. "Yeah I fought him a few times, he was after my mana, so I had to stand up to him."

"But that's not all, your records show you have defeated many criminals, you are what many call a hero!" he said a faint blush on his cheeks, it could be seen through his fur. "In fact your exploits are what made me want to join the GP," Ben smiled. "Why are you here as a cadet with your record you would have been made an honoree officer?"

"Well thanks, but I was just a kid back then, I was doing what I could with the powers I had, half the time I was making it up as I go along." he sat down with Scout. "And my grandpa is really overprotective he didn't even want me to come here."

"I'm glad you are here," Scout said and the anodite chuckled. "Thanks you're sweet." He gave Scout a playful scratch behind the ear and the loboan growled happily.

"Disgusting, I thought you'd have better taste than that," Charmcaster decided to speak up seeing how friendly the two were. Ben glared at her and sent mana to slap over her mouth keeping her quiet.

Scout and Ben laughed at her muffled curses. "Here have this," he created an amulet, it had a green gem in the center and the necklace was gold. "It's enchanted so it will protect you from most of Charmcaster's spells." he slipped it on, and it glowed.

"Thank you I will treasure it," he licked Ben's cheek, and he blinked in surprise. "Oh sorry that's how my kind says thank you for a gift."

"I see," he kissed Scout's cheek. "That's how I say you're welcome." his tail thumped happily, against his seat.

The teacher, Spellbinder, Charm's father came in and saw the state his daughter was in, but instead of getting mad at Ben he instead scolded his daughter. "Charmcaster I told you before, this is a good opportunity for you, making trouble will get you kicked out, so please behave." He removed Ben's mana gag and she apologized.

They mostly studied magical facts and legends, as well as the power of true names. It was only the first class, they did get paired up and Ben became Scout's partner. However there was something Ben was curious about, all the cadet's in this class had an affiliation with magic of some kind, he was curious as to why Scout was in it. He asked him out of curiosity.

"Well I am the first loboan to ever join the GP, and I want to be stationed on my home planet. There are a lot of magical beings there, if I am to protect my home I'll need to study magic in hopes of handling those who poses it on Anur Transyl."

"I see, well I'll help you anyway I can, guess we are lab partners after all," he patted his shoulder. "Thanks, I'll try not to slow you down." He licked Ben's cheek again and Ben laughed. "No worries, I'll see ya next class!" Ben headed back to his dorm, while Scout headed back to his.

Scout might as well have been walking on air, he was in such a good mood, he had met his puppyhood hero and now was training with him, and to make things even better he even got a kiss from him! 'I'm so happy!' he suddenly howled shocking those around him. He ran off and reached his dorm, the door opened to reveal Rook inside studying.

"You look happy," he spoke glancing up from his text book. "I am!" he jumped into his bed and rolled around playfully. "I take it your class went well?"

"Very well!" he laid down to rest, it would be awhile before his next class and he wanted to rest between classes. Rook shrugged and went back to his studies, though his mind drifted to Ben and he let out a slight purr.

To be continued

Preview Chap 3

Joyriding and Punishment

After some trouble during Weapons and Marksmen class, Ben is bummed out so Kevin takes him on a joyride to cheer him up.

End preview


End file.
